The Return
by Aiko Hirata
Summary: Sasuke makes a surprise visit to Karashii while she is on a mission in Suna. What is the reason for it? What will be the outcome? Why does Kakashi trust him so much?  Rating may change to M, not sure. SasukeXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What's been going on in Konoha lately?" Kay asked Karashii. They were sitting on the bed in Kay's bedroom in Suna's Kazekage tower. Gaara was out checking on the boarder's guards, doing his nightly rounds.

"Well, Ino and Shikamaru have been fighting more than ever but rumor has it they were caught making out near the academy. Naruto is still completely oblivious to Hinata's love confessions and is still getting beaten up by Sakura every time he tries to advance on her!" Karashii said gently pulling the brush through Kay's hair.

Kay chuckled and covered her mouth, "Seems all's the usual, eh?" Kay smiled as she watched her friend brush her hair. She picked up the stuffed bunny sitting on the desk and snuggled it, "I hope everything's okay with the guards." Kay started to pick at the bunny's fur and brush it with her hand. Karashii sensed Kay getting worried and gave her a reassuring hug.

"So, how are you, Karashii?"

"You know, the usual, being a bad girl and sneaking off in the middle of the night to go meet the love of my life outside the village. You know, he hasn't tried to 'capture' me in a long while, but every time he does it I'm pretty sure it turns him on… I think that's why he doesn't refuse to do it! He likes it when I'm all rebellious and stuff…" She said with a sigh thinking about their latest fight, and how she hasn't seen Sasuke Uchiha in over a week. They had started meeting outside Konoha by a small cave a little over two years ago, but no one knew about it, they weren't supposed to know until Sasuke killed his brother and Orochimaru and only then would he return to the village of Konoha.

Kay giggled, "Well, we know of your rebellious side," Kay said as she patted Karashii's hand. "It's okay, we all love you, and sooner or later he'll be back for you." Kay then stood up and walked to the window looking out, "This place, even though it's full of deserts and sand, it's beautiful to me."

Karashii stood up and looked into the mirror, she picked up her shirt so her stomach was showing and she starts to pinch the fat on her stomach. She sighs, "I can't seem to be happy with anything right now. I hate the way I look, I don't really belong anywhere and the person I lo-" Karashii said but was cut off by a half-gloved hand covering her mouth. "You are perfect the way you are," whispered a male voice right in her ear.

Kay sighs, thinking she is finished her rant and looks down at the bunny Gaara won for her at one of Suna's carnivals, "Hey Karashii, you are fine…" She says as she leans against the window holding the bunny. She sighs again, "Karashii? Are you okay?" Kay asks after about a minute of silence.

Karashii looks in the mirror and sees Sasuke Uchiha, she relaxed a little but he doesn't take his hand away from her mouth while his other hand is wrapped tightly around her waist so she can't move her arms. But she trusts he won't hurt her or anyone she cared about. She suddenly remembered that Kay is just on the other side of the room! 'Shit! What are you doing here?' Karashii thought to herself as she started to struggle under Sasuke's grip, trying to break free.

After another minute or so of Karashii not answering she slowly turns around and her eyes widen when she sees Sasuke, "K-Karashii?"

After a few seconds of struggling Karashii finally got Sasuke's hand to a point where she can bite it, she doesn't realize how hard she bit him though. He quickly pulled his hand away from her face, "What the, Karashii! What's wrong with you? It was a joke!" Sasuke says examining his hand.

Karashii's eyes fall to the ground, "I-I'm sorry, I was just… You know better than to sneak up on me like that!" Karashii yelled, then she could taste the blood, she looked back up at Sasuke's face, then down to his hand. It was bleeding… Karashii tried to get closer to him, reaching her hand out to take his, but he backed up. Not knowing what to do, Karashii looked to Kay, hoping she had some kind of answer.

Kay shrugged, "Well, anybody who knows Karashii, knows not to sneak up on her. So, you had it coming." Kay said crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned against the window. Kay sighed, "Seriously, do you know what Gaara would do if he found you here? What are you doing here anyway?"

Sasuke threw a quick glare at Kay, ignoring her questions. Karashii took this as her chance to look at his hand, so as he was glaring at Kay she quickly grabbed his hand, holding it by the wrist with her other hand so he couldn't pull his hand away. As he felt Karashii grab his hand he realized he couldn't get out of her grip without hurting himself more or her for that matter, so he quickly turned his head and started glaring at Karashii with red eyes.

"Calm down there, sweetie, I'm just trying to help," Karashii said as her hand started to glow a greenish color. Sasuke relaxes a little and closed his eyes as Karashii started to try and heal her Uchiha. Kay glared back at Sasuke and rolled her eyes.

"Kay? Can you please get me a bandage?" Karashii asked not looking away from Sasuke's face, trying to judge his reaction.

"Yeah, sure," Kay said as she rushed over to a drawer and pulled out a bandage, she closed it with her hip and brought it over to Karashii. "Here," Kay said handing the bandage to Karashii.

"How did you learn to heal, Karashii?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice. Karashii wasn't sure how to respond so she didn't, just focused her attention on his hand. She took the bandage from Kay as she said thanks. Karashii started to wrap Sasuke's, now mostly healed, hand. Once she finished, she kissed the bandage, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to bite you that hard… But you know not to sneak up on me, and you really shouldn't be here." She said with a concerned look.

Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and she looked up into his, now onyx eyes. Karashii sighed, "I learned some healing techniques many years ago, before Kakashi found me, when I still lived with Him." She never liked to refer to Orochimaru by name when she didn't have to and Sasuke knew exactly who she was talking about every time. "Every time you take me back to that hell hole Kabuto teaches me a few more things. I haven't told many people about it yet, and I still need to practice more before I can use it in battle, but I seem to be trained enough by my job at Konoha main hospital to know what I'm doing." Karashii then backed away from Sasuke and went to stand next to Kay.

Sasuke got a sad expression on his face, "What if I told you I've been seriously thinking?"

"I'd say that is dangerous… About what?" Karashii teased, her dark brown eyes full of sorrow.

"You'll see…" He said with a smirk as there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Kay said, still gripping her bunny, cuddling it to her chest. Sasuke was still looking at Karashii with that smirk on his face, "Why don't you answer it, sweetie?" He said in a mocking tone. Karashii gave Sasuke a hard look as she led Kay to the door. She leaned up against the door as she cleared her throat, "Who is it?" Karashii asked in an innocent yet confident voice.

The man behind the door cleared his throat, "A black cat, just open the door already!" Kay snickered a bit and Karashii smiled.

"But black cats are bad luck! I can't let one into this room! Besides, girls only… I guess Uchiha Sasuke is now considered a girl, for he is standing right in front of me…" Karashii said in a playful tone. Sasuke picked up on the playfulness in her voice now. He went over to Karashii, picked her up and as she began to struggle to get out of his grip, he roughly, yet carefully laid her on the bed, getting on top of her and pinning down her arms with that famous satified Sasuke Uchiha smirk on his face.

Karashii then remembered Kay is still standing at the door, "You can let him in if you want, it's only Kakashi…" Karashii said trying to kick Sasuke off of her.

Kay sighed, "Do you really want Kakashi to see him?" She asked pointing to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow when Karashii started giggling. "Oh, well then," Kay walked over to the door and opened it. "Well, hello Kakashi, come on in!" She left the door open and walked over to the side placing the bunny back on the desk.

Kakashi looked over to the bed to see Karashii laughing uncontrollably, barely breathing and Sasuke was on top of her. He had shifted his hands so he had both of Karashii's hands pinned above her head in one of his hands and he was now tickling her. She was laughing so hard she was crying. "H-hey, Kakashi," Karashii said between laughs.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke, "And what do you think you're doing, you two?" He now had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot.

Sasuke could tell his former sensei was quite annoyed to see him on top of his adoptive daughter, he also realized how intimate their position looked. So he stopped tickling Karashii, smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, "I win this again." Sasuke whispered into Karashii's ear before standing up. He straightened his clothing, stood up tall and gave Kakashi a serious look. Kakashi just stood there glaring at Sasuke.

Karashii was still lying on the bed trying to catch her breath when Sasuke said, "I have been thinking about a lot of things recently, and I'm glad you are here and not the rest of my former team. I have decided to come back to the village. And I'm guessing Karashii has a few things to explain to you. Doesn't she?" Sasuke said the last sentence turning to see Karashii sitting up, her mouth hung open slightly, her eyes were wide in surprise but it looked like she was going to cry. She wasn't even sure if she should be happy, upset, or completely pissed.

Kakashi looked over at Karashii, "Oh, do you now?" He asked her annoyed and closed his eyes as he waited for an answer. Kay backed up towards the back of the room, trying not to get in the way.

Karashii couldn't take it; this was all happening too fast! She knew she loved Sasuke and she thought he loved her, but how was she going to explain to Kakashi, her adoptive father, and her lover's former teacher how she feels? She ran out of the room so no one could see her cry. She ran to the bathroom in the hall, closed the door and locked it… she never wanted to come out now, as she sank to the floor tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke stared at the door, not really knowing what just happened. He didn't want to explain to Kakashi that Karashii had been sneaking out of the village to go meet up with him for a little over two years now. He didn't want to tell him there was more than just a friendship going on, that was Karashii's job to tell her, um, father?

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's confused expression and sighed. "Well, that went well," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'd better go after her… You'd better stay here, Sasuke." He said as he walked out the door in the direction Karashii ran. He finally heard soft sobs coming from the hall bathroom, and he lightly knocked on the door.

Karashii stood up, unlocked the door and opened it, knowing it was Kakashi. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I was ready to explain anything, I didn't want to say anything in front of Sasuke either, in case I told you something he didn't want to hear. But I'm willing to talk if you promise not to tell me how to live my life by yelling at me and locking me in the tallest tower until I'm 30…"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "I promise, maybe I'll lock you up until your 50 instead of 30 though..." He chuckled as Karashii laughed slightly wiping the tears away.

Karashii stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the library, which was a little bit down the hall, she sat at one of the tables as Kakashi sat across from her. She took a deep breath and explained all her feelings for Sasuke, which is totally love she just didn't know how to express it in words. She also explained what's been going on for the past two years or so and she finished off with explaining what Kakashi had seen earlier in Kay's room, when Sasuke was on top of her.

Kakashi sighed, "So that's where you were always disappearing to." He said as he closed his eyes and put his head into his hand trying to figure out what to say.

Karashii put her face in her hands also, "Yes, and… and I'm sorry. It's just that I knew you would never let me go, so I had to sneak out. But I'm safe and that's all that matters, right? Kakashi, Sasuke was your student at one time not too long ago, you may still consider him your student even! You have to trust me when I say he isn't the child he was when I first met him, but he sure as hell isn't the bastard that left Sakura on that park bench. If he is saying he wants to come back, I can guarantee you he means it!" Karashii said starting to feel better about this whole situation in general.

Kakashi smiled and patted her shoulder, "We'll see." Karashii smiled, gave Kakashi a hug and started to head back to Kay's room.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, just so everyone is clear, this whole story started as a role play with one of my best friends. Her character, Kay, is paired with Gaara. Also, if you keep up with my other stories, Orochimaru's Test and Adventures of Karashii and Kanna, my character, Karashii, is paired up with Sasuke (even though I haven't gotten that far in either story yet...) So, just bare with me and I promise it will turn out alright if you just keep an open mind. Also just a word of warning most, if not all, cannon characters will be OOC.

**Disclaimer**: My friend and I do not own Naruto in any way, we only own Karashii and Kay. Although I own two Sasuke plushies what I wish were real (wait, I do have a Sasuke. I just don't see her nearly as often as I'd like...) *sadface*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter may start to look like a lemon, but trust me it isn't. Just bear with me and try to follow along! I like these next few chapters, they are my favorites. As always reviews are nice, so far I haven't gotten any on this story.

**Disclaimer**: I only own two Sasuke plushies and one Gaara plushie, I also own Karashii while my friend owns Kay. I do not own any of the original Naruto stuff in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed, looking at Kay's terrified expression he motioned for her to sit next to him. He moved over on the bed to give her more room. "Look, I didn't mean to upset her. I really do want to go back to the village, but she needs to explain…" He hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right way to say it, "Us… She needs to explain hers and my, uh, relationship status? I don't know if she has told you anything about me, but I'm sure you've heard I'm considered a traitor in Konoha, but Karashii has been sneaking out of the village for just over two years to come visit me! We even have a special spot she likes to go when we do meet up. I refuse to let her go to Otogakure, for obvious reasons. I had also promised her I would come back in less than four years, after I killed my brother and Orochimaru. Which I need to explain that stuff to her as well as a few other things…" Sasuke smiled, thinking about how happy she always was around him and how she made him feel wanted and whole. He wouldn't admit it to her, at least not yet, but he loved her. More than he had loved anyone before and he felt no need for anyone else in his life, ever.

Kay sighed and slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down the farthest away from him that she could, "I can also see how happy she is when she talks about you."

Sasuke got a really confused look on his face and turns toward Kay, "Wait, she… she talks about me? What does she say?"

Kay jumped, stunned by the question, but leaned back a bit on the bed, "She sometimes gets this distant look on her face like she's thinking of someone and has a huge smile on her face. Also she sometimes slips up and talks about a 'lover' and someone she misses. Okay, well, she slips up a lot." Kay said with a sigh.

Sasuke looked surprised but he lay back on the bed, letting his legs hang off the side. "I find that amazing, since she never really told me how she feels about me… Then we had a fight last week. She was supposed to meet me at our usual spot, and…" He cut himself off and took a shaky breath. 'I can't cry, not now. Pull yourself together, Uchiha! You are strong… Dammit, who am I kidding? I can't hold it anymore,' he thought to himself as he started doing something he hadn't done in years. He started crying. Forgetting that Kay was sitting right next to him, he just stared up at the ceiling and let the tears fall.

Kay blinked as she watched Sasuke silently and shifted uncomfortably, "Well…. Um…"

Karashii stood in the doorway for a moment looking at how uncomfortable Kay was and wondered to herself why she was like that. Then she looked over to Sasuke, he was half lying on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. 'Is he… crying?' Karashii asked herself in her mind as she went over to him after he closed his eyes and put his hands over his face.

"Thank you, Kay, I think Gaara is back. Why don't you go say hi to him? I think I need to talk to Sasuke…" Karashii said giving Kay an apologetic look before curling up next to Sasuke on the bed, putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso.

Kay nodded and slowly left the room as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Karashii, holding her close as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I thought you were mad at me. Why didn't you show up last time we had planned to meet? I was worried," Sasuke said as he still stared at the ceiling.

Karashii looked up at him as she reached her hand up to pull his hands away from his face and wipe his tears away. He looked down at her as she cupped the side of his face in her one hand and brushed his cheek with her thumb. "I was sent here last minute. I wanted to tell you before I left but I had to leave that same day. I was needed here and in all the worry for the safety of Suna I forgot, until things died down just 2 days ago. I've been beating myself up over it every day," she said, her voice cracking.

Kakashi looked into the room, just to make sure Sasuke and Karashii were okay. He gently closed the door and thought they needed to talk some things out, so he decided to take a long walk around Suna to look at all the different things.

Karashii heard the door click shut and she quickly turned her head to see the door that she had left open was, in fact now closed. She looked back to Sasuke, "Did Kakashi really-," She was cut off by Sasuke putting two fingers over her mouth. Karashii took her hand away from Sasuke's face and put it back around his body, she continued to look up at him with wide eyes. He moved his fingers away from her lips and she opened her mouth to speak again but Sasuke put his fingers back trying to keep her quiet. She continued to look at him in surprise.

"If you don't just learn to enjoy the silence, then I will have to show you that actions speak louder than words sometimes," Sasuke said, his voice in a low whisper. "Now it's up to you, what will it be?" He whispered right into her ear.

Karashii could feel his warm breath on her neck which caused a chill to make its way down her spine causing her back to arch. Sasuke pulled her closer to his chest as she looked up at him longingly. Karashii realized she was moving her face closer to his but before she could back up Sasuke closed the gap and pulled her into a deep kiss. Karashii felt one of his hands on the nape of her neck, squeezing a little, while his other hand was resting on the small of her back.

He lets out a small growl and Karashii realized her hands were tangled in his hair. Sasuke was enjoying himself; he couldn't help but think that Karashii had become more adventurous since the last time he kissed her like this.

Karashii's mind wasn't working; she was lost in the kiss. She then noticed Sasuke's kisses were going from her mouth to her chin, down her neck to her collarbone and finally lingered over her shoulder. Sasuke had already taken off his arm guards and he was starting to slide his hands under Karashii's shirt as he moved so he was on top of her. Karashii let out a small moan as Sasuke continued to slide his hands further up her shirt while he continued to lightly kiss her shoulder to her collarbone, back to her shoulder. She thought she was going to lose it when she felt Sasuke nipping at her skin; instead she started to growl playfully. She then gasped when she realized Sasuke had managed to remove her shirt. He backed up slightly with a triumphant look on his face. Karashii got a devious look on her face as she started pulling the sleeves of his shirt, making it fall off his shoulders. He then took the rest of his arms out of the shirt and let it fall behind him.

Sasuke went back to kissing her as his hand started making its way down Karashii's side. Once he got to her hip he started to move his hand over, Karashii knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't ready for that just yet. So she pushed on Sasuke's chest and wrestled with him a little until she was on top. "I win this time," Karashii said. She then got a little closer to his face and said, "I don't think I'm ready for what you want, Sasuke, I'm sorry."

He looked at her a little disappointed but nodded in understanding. "You tell me when you are ready, and I don't think you've won quite yet!" He said as he grabbed her by the waist and he was on top of her again, this time holding her hands above her head. He leaned down and whispered, "Uchiha's never lose." Then kissed her passionately.

Karashii leaned her head back a little and Sasuke deepened the kiss. His tongue just grazed Karashii's bottom lip causing her to gasp. He quickly let his tongue slide into her mouth as they started fighting for dominance. He suddenly heard a knock at the door so he immediately broke the kiss and Karashii started to whimper softly, but Sasuke ignored it.

"Kara, I think you'd better get the door," He said a little worried as he slid his arms back into his shirt. Karashii just reached up trying to grab Sasuke around his neck. She didn't want to stop, not now. Sasuke looked down at Karashii and suddenly realized she was only half dressed. He quickly got up with Karashii in his arms and placed her under the blankets with her head on the pillows, just as the person knocked again.

Sasuke quickly went to pick up Karashii's shirt as she sat up, letting the blankets fall so they only covered her legs. Sasuke could hear Gaara yell to someone, who he guessed was Kay, "Stay back! I think we have an unwanted visitor…" Then the door flew open. Gaara quickly turned away, his face bright red, "Please, get some your shirt on, Karashii, I need to talk to you."

Karashii quickly jumped out of the bed, past Sasuke, who was still unnoticed by Gaara, and into the closet. As she came back out, smoothing out the wrinkles of her new shirt, she looked up and saw Gaara glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked pretty calm for the situation he was in. Karashii noticed Gaara had a kunai in his hand that was down at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gotta love the violence... I know I made all the cannon characters seem VERY OOC, but it was all for the good of the storyline! Please R&R!**

Disclaimer: I only own Karashii and my friend owns Kay... other than that I have a bunch of cosplay stuff (Including three Konoha headbands, one Otogakure headband, Sasuke's sword, Sakura's dress, a chuunin vest, an Akatsuki cloak with a broken zipper, and a TON of other stuff.) I also own two Sasuke plushies and a Gaara one!

* * *

><p>"What the hell is he doing here? You know he is not allowed anywhere near Konoha or its allies, and in case you have forgotten, Karashii, Suna is one of Konoha's closest allies!" Gaara yelled, not taking his eyes off Sasuke.<p>

Karashii opened her mouth to defend herself and Sasuke when Sasuke said, "Please put the weapon down. I promise I'm not here to fight, and I'm not here to start shit." He started reaching for the kunai as Karashii rushed over to help Sasuke before he got hurt. Gaara moved his hand so the kunai was out of Sasuke's reach and then went to stab him, but when he looked at what he stabbed he saw Karashii glaring at him with the kunai imbedded deep into her arm. She started to growl as Sasuke looked down and noticed the she didn't have her gloves on.

'Shit, when did she take those off? Stupid girl,' He thought to himself as he started to try and push Gaara and Kay out of the room.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Kay asked when he refused to move. She looked at Karashii, worried.

Sasuke rushed back over to Karashii and looked at Kay, "You need to get Gaara out of here, if Karashii loses control this may be the end of Suna! Orochimaru will find us all and he will kill every last one of us! I need Kakashi, now!" He said in a panic as he started holding Karashii back for the moment as she tried to attack Gaara.

Gaara just stood there, frozen in anger and fear. Anger at himself because he just stabbed one of his friends in the arm and fear because he had no idea what was going on with Karashii.

Kay started to pull on Gaara's sleeve, "Gaara, let's go and give them some time, okay?" She tried to say calmly.

Suddenly Kakashi was standing at the door, "Now, what is going on in here, I heard you guys all the way down the hall!"

"What is going on with Karashii? What does she need? Is there anything I can do?" Gaara asked turning to Kakashi. Sasuke, still holding Karashii back, glared at Gaara. "You could have just asked me those questions." He took the kunai out of Karashii's arm and tossed it to the side before he continued, "But there is no time to explain right now, and if you want to help then we will need some cool water. Trust me, water will help with any pain she might have," Sasuke said quickly then mumbled, "and the fever she is probably going to get." He looked to the floor with a grim look on his face.

He suddenly noticed her getting stronger by the second. He looked around to get a look at Karashii's face and saw her eyes were starting to glaze over. 'Shit, she is too far into the transformation to use a seal, hopefully the cured mark won't show,' he thought to himself as he pushed her hair away so he could look at her neck. 'Shit! There it is, now I have no choice,' He thought as he pulled out his own kunai, looking up at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, Karashii, but this is going to hurt like a bitch," Sasuke said as he touched Karashii's face causing her to look into his, now red, eyes. He put the kunai on her side and looked down to make sure he had it in the right place as her body stiffened, "I love you…" He said as he leaned over to Karashii's ear and whispered something then he drew the kunai back a little and quickly brought it back down, stabbing her where he had rested it only a few seconds before.

Gaara just watched, horrified. He noticed that Sasuke's eyes were red, 'He must have used his Sharingan to put her into a genjutsu as he stabbed her, so she doesn't feel nearly as much pain.' He thought to himself, but he was pulled out of his mind when he heard Sasuke starting to scream at him.

"Gaara, dammit! I need that water! Now," Sasuke was now on the floor holding Karashii's limp body in his arms. He was pressing a hand on her side he had just stabbed, the bloody kunai was on the floor next to him. He continued to put pressure on the wound to try and slow the bleeding as he pushed Karashii's hair out of her face with his other hand. When he looked up he saw that Gaara was gone and Kakashi was rushing to Karashii's other side saying, "Shit, this isn't good."

Kay had backed herself against the wall with her hands covering her face, "Karashii, please be okay." She kept saying that over and over.

"I need you to stay with us, Kara. It isn't your time to go, not yet. I would rather go before you do, I need you and I won't be able to live without you… Please," Sasuke said getting the rest of Karashii's hair out of her face.

"Sasuke, is she still breathing?" Kakashi asked in a low whisper, staring at the blood that was soaking into Sasuke's shirt and starting to pool on the floor.

Sasuke gently leaned over and put his ear close to her mouth, "She's breathing, but it is very weak. Shit, we need medical help! I didn't think she was that far into the transformation!" He looked up and saw Gaara coming back with water.

"I also ordered for medic-nin to come and help you, Sasuke, he should be here in a few minutes," Gaara said handing the bowl of water to Kakashi with a terrified look on his face, because of all the blood.

Kakashi took the water and looked over toward Kay. Sasuke followed Kakashi's gaze and sighed, "Get her out of here, Gaara, she has seen enough to give her nightmares for the rest of her life." Kay's legs were shaking and her knees got weak. She couldn't stand anymore, so she allowed herself to slide down the wall, tears streaming down her face, "Ka-Karashii…" She mumbled weakly as Gaara quickly went to her side and gently picked her up.

Before Gaara could get her out of the room Sasuke said, "I promise I will let you know what happens, okay? I won't let her go on us. Not now, not ever." He tried to sound sympathetic in reassuring Kay that Karashii would be fine, but he was scared for her himself. Then they were gone.

Kakashi gave Sasuke the water as he touched Karashii's head, "Sasuke, she's burning up." He said getting more concerned.

Sasuke placed the water next him and tore off a piece of his shirt, "That is just one of the effects of the cursed mark, but this should help with that." He said as he placed the strip of cloth in the cool water then put it on Karashii's forehead. He was still holding the place he had stabbed her not even 10 minutes before and it was still bleeding.

Finally the medic-nin got there and stopped the bleeding, but that was all they could do in terms of healing the wound. Luckily it wasn't deep enough to hit any organs, but it was still pretty deep. They bandaged her and left the room after giving Kakashi some instructions as Sasuke carefully picked her up off the floor.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who was now standing and holding Karashii. He moved over and placed her in the bed, "What do we do now?" Kakashi asked watching to make sure Sasuke was okay carrying her.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi's concerned face, after gently placing her down, "We need to keep an eye on her, how about we take turns watching her? I can do first shift tonight, then in the morning we will figure out a better schedule. I'm not sure how long she will be out for; I had to put her under a genjutsu so she wouldn't be in as much pain when I stabbed her." He was about to put the blankets over her Karashii as he looked at all the blood on her shirt.

"I think we should change her shirt before though," Sasuke said as he went to the closet and grabbed a familiar looking shirt. He gently removed the bloody one and when he unfolded the new one he saw why it was so familiar. It was a dark blue t-shirt with a small Uchiha fan embroidered upper part of the back.

"I wonder how she got that," he heard Kakashi say and he just smirked, remembering when he gave it to her. He remembered it was a very similar situation, only it was Karin who had stabbed her. He carefully put the shirt on her and pulled the blankets up to her chest.

Sasuke stood and looked to his former sensei with tears in his eyes and a horrified look on his face, "The demon was right there, I could feel it getting stronger by the second, I had no other choice!" He said as he walked over to his bag he had brought and pulled out a pair of gloves, "She needs to learn that these gloves aren't a sign of weakness, they are part of who she is. I always have an extra pair; I never knew when she would decide not to wear them." Sasuke sighed as he put Karashii's hands into the gloves. "I should have known something was wrong when I could feel the warmth of her entire hand on-," He said shaking his head but was cut off by Kakashi clearing his throat not wanting to hear what he was going to say. Sasuke had completely forgotten that he was standing right there.

Kakashi walked over to the wall by the bed and slid down it. He had one knee up against his chest and crossed his arms, "I'll wait here for my shift." He said as he closed his eyes and went into a light sleep.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How do you put up with him, really? I couldn't last nearly as long as you," Sasuke said quietly to Karashii as he laughed slightly. He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly as he started to battle with sleep. He sat there for a good hour winning the battle as he watched Karashii sleep. Her face looked so calm and peaceful but before he knew it, he was leaned over the bed with his head next to Karashii's side, asleep.

Kakashi opened his eyes when he heard Sasuke's breathing get deeper, he rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well then." He said as he got up to get a blanket and draped it over Sasuke's shoulders. "I guess it's just me then," Kakashi said as he went back to his previous position keeping his senses at high alert.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so for those of you who don't understand anything about Karashii, she was created by Orochimaru and she has a demon in her, which is why she has to wear the gloves. If you want more on Sasuke's and her relationship then you should read "The Adventures of Karashii and Kanna" and "Orochimaru's Test". They both have some SasukeXoc (Which I like to call SasuKara) in them. "The Adventures of K and K" is still getting to the point where I have Sasuke come in, but it will be there and "Oro's Test" is just in the beginning stages of the relationship, but I promise you will understand a lot better!**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto, I only own Karashii and my friend owns Kay.**  
><strong>

Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Karashii woke up just before sunrise. She tried to pick up her head but it felt too heavy, she didn't have the strength to move. She looked to her side and saw Sasuke sitting on a chair, leaning over onto the bed she was laying in, asleep. She also noticed there was a blanket draped over his shoulders. She picked up her hand and rested it on Sasuke's.<p>

"Sa-," she tried to say his name but found that every time she tried to talk there was an unbearable pain in her side. She also realized the left side of her neck hurt, right where the cursed mark is. She started wondering what happened the previous night while she absently started pushing Sasuke's hair out of his face.

Kakashi walked into the room with a glass of water and looked straight toward Karashii. He gave her a gentle smile as she looked up at him. "What-," was all she could manage, it hurt too much to talk and every time she tried she winced at the pain.

Kakashi walked over to the table next to the bed, noticed Sasuke was exactly how he had left him when he went to the kitchen and placed the water on the table with a sigh. He cleared his throat, "I think its best explained by Sasuke, he knows the most about this stuff, but basically you started to lose control and he saved your life." Kakashi said as he took another chair, spun it around and sat in it backwards.

Karashii nodded once understanding what he meant. She looked down at Sasuke's sleeping form as she put a hand on his face. "Sasuke," She said quietly and when he didn't move she looked over to Kakashi for help.

Kakashi rubbed his chin as he looked over at Sasuke and poked his cheek. Yet again, nothing, so he picked up the glass of water and dumped it over Sasuke's head. Sasuke suddenly jumped up, turned around and started yelling. "What the hell was that for? Are you-," Kakashi put his hand over Sasuke's mouth before he could say another word and he sat there for a second glaring at Sasuke.

"You wouldn't wake up and you have some explaining to do for Karashii," Kakashi said pointing to Karashii who had her hands covering her ears and her eyes tightly shut. Sasuke quickly turned around with a surprised look on his face but he immediately felt guilty and sat on the bed next to Karashii, careful not to touch her side. He sighed and gently pulled her hands away from her head as she opened her eyes. Karashii just looked up at him confused.

"I'll tell you what happened, if you promise to always wear your gloves. No, I'm not joking," He said in almost a whisper. Karashii nodded as she tried to move her head so she could see him better. Sasuke took a deep breath and started to explain everything, starting from when she came over to Gaara yelling at her and Sasuke all the way to the current moment. Kakashi just sat there nodding along with Sasuke's explanation. Karashii was crying by the end of the explanation. She was staring at him in complete horror as he stared at the ground, she couldn't believe he was the one who stabbed her, and it was on purpose. But she also knew it was to save her life along with those around her.

"Kay was really concerned, you know. I can understand if you want to be alone, and if you don't want me to be around for a while, just please at least talk to Kay by the end of today. I'm sure she won't mind if you can't talk much, she seems to understand you better than most others," Sasuke said starting to stand up. Karashii closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath to calm herself down. All of the sudden the pain in her side was too much and tears fell from her eyes as she tried to suppress the scream.

Sasuke looked over at Karashii when he heard something that he wasn't sure what it was and saw her in pain. "What do you need, Karashii? You are the medic, not me, what can I get, or do, that can help with the pain?" He asked gently sitting back down and placing a hand on her cheek.

"There is nothing that can help; it just needs time to heal. I don't have any pain medication with me," She said wincing with every word.

Kakashi took something out of the pocket in his vest and held it over to Karashii, "The medic-nin gave me this for you. It's some lotion to help with the pain, there is also some pain pills if you will be able to handle them."

"I think the lotion is a better idea than the pills. One because the pills will make me all loopy, two because they may make me pass out, and three because you just used the water to wake Sasuke up. So, who wants to help me put the lotion on?" Karashii asked with a smirk as she looked from Kakashi's face to Sasuke's.

Sasuke just looked up at Kakashi with a glare waiting to see his response. Kakashi just stood up with his arms out in front of him as if surrendering, "I know when to back away." He said as Sasuke grabbed the lotion bottle out of Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi sighed as he picked up the empty glass and made his way to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Sasuke kept glaring until he was completely out of the room, then he looked at Karashii, concerned.

"Don't worry; you won't hurt me that badly. Just be gentle and don't push on the wound and you won't hurt me nearly as much," Karashii said trying to relax as Sasuke got off the bed and pulled the blankets down to her thighs. As he hesitantly started lifting her shirt, Karashii put her hand above her head and Sasuke started to undo the bloody bandages. She took as deep a breath as she could and closed her eyes, still trying to relax as much as possible.

"I changed you out of your bloody shirt, by the way. I didn't realize you kept my shirt from over two years ago!" Sasuke said as Karashii gave him a weak smile. He knelt down opening the bottle and put some of the contents on his fingertips. He went to put the lotion on the, now open, wound. He sat there for a minute looking at how deep and red it was. He felt even worse than before about what he had done and he suddenly wished he had used a seal but he knew she was too far into the transformation to use only a seal. He gently placed the tips of his fingers, with the cool lotion on them, onto the skin around the wound. Karashii gasped and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Are-are you alright?" Sasuke asked concerned.

Karashii let out the breath and nodded once, "It's just cold." She said giving him a weak smile.

Sasuke relaxed after that and soon he made his way all around the wound. "Kara, do I actually go onto the wound, or just around it?" He asked quietly.

"Only around it. It has more of a chance of getting infected if you actually go onto it. How deep is it anyways?" She asked closing her eyes.

Sasuke bit his lip at her question so he could avoid answering it. He redressed the area as it was before but with new bandages that were lying on the table next to the bed. He lowered her shirt and as he was pulling the blanket back over her she looked at his face and said, "Sasuke, I'm not mad at you; you saved my life and everyone in the village. I'm asking a simple question, how deep did your kunai go and what happened to the wound from Gaara's kunai?" She wanted to ask more questions but figured it would be best to ask one at a time.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes as he traced his fingers up her arm to her hand, which was still above her head. He took her hand in his as he said, "I'm not sure exactly how deep my kunai went. But they completely healed your arm and the medic-nin said you were lucky. If I had gone any deeper it would have hit a major organ and it, luckily, missed all the major arteries in the area. They were surprised you were still alive when they got here, because of how much blood you lost. You are the strongest girl I know, Kara, that's why I love you."

Karashii's eyes welled up with tears as he said the last sentence; he had never said he loved her, ever. Sasuke looked at her confused as to why she was crying. She just looked at him and simply said, "I love you too, Sasuke."

He smiled slightly as he slowly got up from kneeling on the floor beside her bed, leaned over and softly kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and he suddenly broke the kiss, trying to keep in mind she was still very badly injured. With their faces only centimeters away from each other, he gently brushed her hair out of her face and whispered, "Get some rest, you need all you can get." With that he quickly kissed her again and slowly backed away as she closed her eyes and drifted back into a deep sleep.

Sasuke quietly opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. On his way down he could smell ramen and could only guess it was for Kay. He stopped outside the kitchen door when he heard Kakashi and Gaara talking.

"How is she?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

"She could be better, but at least she is alive right now. She is in a lot of pain and it might be hard for her to talk or eat for a while. I gave her some lotion the medic-nin gave me. Hopefully it will help with some of the pain," Kakashi said as he finished rinsing out the cup.

"And who is helping her put it on? I swear, if those two were left alone in that room, with the door closed. That just wouldn't be good. Are you trying to become a grandfather so soon, Kakashi?" Gaara said raising his voice while glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and turned to face Gaara, "Do you really think they would do that with her being hurt so badly, I can tell how much they love each other and I don't think he would do that to her." Sasuke smirked at how well his former sensei still knew him. He quietly turned the corner and stood against the door frame glaring at Gaara.

"I'm sorry, but when I first found that Sasuke was here, Karashii was, well, shall we just say she wasn't very decent. And when she went to go get decent, well that was when Sasuke and I started getting at each other. I don't trust him, Kakashi, I really don't," Gaara said with a sigh. He suddenly heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He slowly turned around to see Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, "It's going to take a while and we all have our issues we have to get over. It's going to take people a while after what has happened. Some may never get over it." He whispered to Gaara as he turned to face Sasuke, "How is she?"

Sasuke stopped glaring and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, "She isn't in nearly as much pain anymore and she is back to sleeping. I suggested she rest. She needs to rebuild her strength, especially if what I believe is true." He said in a low, concerned voice. Sasuke then looked at Gaara as he continued, "Gaara, I know you may not trust me, but I want to assure you that I have changed from who I was when I was with Orochimaru. It turns out he only wanted me for my body, which is just plain creepy and my thoughts about my brother have changed, after learning the true reason he killed my clan. I have actually decided to give up on the whole, 'I must avenge my clan by killing my brother' thing. I care for Karashii more than I care about myself, actually. In fact I will finally admit it to both of you, I love her, with all my heart, I do. I would do anything to save her, as you saw last night. I will even hurt her if it means she will be able to live. I would have rather been the one you stabbed, Gaara, but she was just too fast and without her gloves she is just too strong, even for me. The reason she has to wear those is because she has a lesser dog demon in her, she was the product of one of Orochimaru's experiments while he was still in the Akatsuki. I have only seen one person defeat her when she is completely transformed and that is Orochimaru himself," Sasuke said everything with a look of courage and hope, for that one day she will be rid of this curse she has lived for too long.

Gaara looked at him in understanding, then looked over at Kay with a longing expression on his face. Kay had just finished her ramen and put it down with a sigh, "That was yummy!" She said as she turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Is everything okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Sasuke looked at Gaara and recognized the look he was giving Kay, "Everything is fine, Kay. But I think Gaara has something he wants to talk to you about." Sasuke said as he started pushing Gaara towards the table Kay was sitting at.

"Wait, I do?" Gaara looked at Sasuke blushing. He had a pleading look on his face as if to say, 'don't make me do this, please?' But it was too late; Sasuke pushed him into the dining room and closed the door leading to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I now everyone is OOC but hey, this is fanfiction! ANYTHING can happen, right? Btw, if you want more information on Karashii you can either read Orochimaru's Test or just message me/review. I notice I haven't gotten a single review for this story and I would love to know how I'm doing!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Though I do own Karashii and my friend owns Kay and we both own the plot...

* * *

><p>Sasuke smiled as he turned around, "Now that that is taken care of. What have you been up to recently, Kakashi?" He said trying to start a conversation with his old sensei.<p>

Kakashi shrugged, "Same old, same old. Missions, looking after stuff in Konoha, doing stuff."

Sasuke laughed as Kakashi took out his book, "I see you're still reading them!" Suddenly he stopped laughing when he felt a familiar burning on the left side of his neck. "Shit, I'd better go check on Karashii. You might want to come as well," Sasuke said in a quiet worried voice as he absently grabbed at his neck and looked at Kakashi with a worried expression.

Kakashi understood and nodded, "Yes, let's go check on her."

Sasuke rushed up to the room Karashii was in. He stopped right in front of the door and signaled for Kakashi to wait a second as he put his ear up to the door. After hearing nothing he slowly opened the door only to find Karashii still sleeping. But her window was now open, letting in a gently breeze. Sasuke walked over to the window and saw a not on the dresser, he picked it up as he walked by. He stopped at the window and read it:

_Sasuke-kun,  
>I know why you left me, but none of what that one filthy subordinate said was true. Don't worry, he was taken care of. Now I know you can tell when I come around, because of that little gift I gave you so many years ago, but don't let me down. I always get what I want and I'm not about to be proven wrong now. I know you fell for my little creation, but let me tell you, she isn't worth your time. She will only betray you and leave you in the end. After all, look at what she did to me! I will use force if necessary, don't let me down or you will regret your decision to leave me.<br>-Lord Orochimaru_

Sasuke kept looking at the letter trying to let the words soak in. He crumpled the letter as he angrily closed and locked the window then went over to Karashii's side, brushed some hair out of her face and let out a sigh of relief, happy that she hadn't been taken this time. He then turned to Kakashi, "One of us, or Naruto, Sakura or… my replacement needs to stay here and watch her. Things may get ugly if she is left alone for even a second." He said as he handed the balled up letter to Kakashi.

Kakashi read the letter and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't think we should bring in your old team just yet, but I will call for some Anbu to come by until she is recovered. I think it may be best if the two of us just keep watch over her for now, though. Believe it or not, I trust you with her. I know you won't let any harm come to her in terms of Him trying to take her back."

Sasuke nodded, "Then I guess I'm on duty today. You watched her last night, so now I'm up."

Kakashi nodded as he took a seat by the window. Sasuke looked down at Karashii as he sat beside her, still being extra careful not to make her move. "I also think we should tell Karashii's friend, Kay that she needs to be watched. She could even take a shift with Gaara, if they choose to do so." He said pushing Karashii's hair off her neck. He could see the cursed mark very clearly, 'Dammit! I was too late. He sensed her and came right here, knowing I'd be with her. Dammit! Why am I so fucking stupid?' He was mentally beating himself up over this whole thing. But when he looked at her face he thought she looked so peaceful. "I wish I could hold you while you sleep, Kara, but we are both at fault for what happened last night. I promise I will protect you with my life. You will become a great mother one day, just like you said you've always wanted to be. If not with me, then with a great man, you only deserve the best. I know I've made my fair share of mistakes recently, but I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you…" Sasuke said, not caring who was in the room, or who heard him. He then leaned over to kiss her.

Kakashi just smiled slightly as he saw the display in front of him and cleared his throat as Sasuke started leaning in. Sasuke let his head drop as he glared at Kakashi, "What is your problem?" He asked his former sensei angrily.

Karashii then slowly opened her eyes, put her hand on his cheek and turned his face so she was looking right in his eyes. "It's okay, Sasuke, we will have time. Now that he knows what we are… Just give it time," Karashii said as she let her hand drop to his leg and let it rest there.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sasuke asked gently and Karashii nodded.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes at Sasuke and went back to reading his book. Then there was a knock at the door and it slowly opened. Kay slowly walked in and turned toward the bed. Tears began to flow from her eyes when she saw Karashii and quickly rushed to her bed side, "Karashii! I'm so glad that you're okay!" She said as she buried her face into the bottom of the bed, "You are okay, right?"

Sasuke smirked and patted Karashii's hand as he said, "I'll leave you two alone. I won't be far if you need me, okay Karashii? Same goes for you, Kay." He gave them both a reassuring smile as he got up and slowly walked away.

Karashii turned her head to face Kay, "I will be fine. It will just take a while to recover. I don't know if anyone told you what happened, but I'll tell you if you'd like me to. But remember, I can only tell you what little I remember and what the others have told me."

Sasuke went to stand next to Gaara who was cautiously moving aside for Sasuke. "There's no need to be worried, Gaara, I wanted to ask you how your time with Kay went. Are you two official now, or what?" Sasuke said bluntly as Gaara looked at him embarrassed. "Well, we are planning on going out for a while after this visit with Karashii. Why do you look so… not relaxed? Even this amount of tension isn't normal for you," Gaara said giving Sasuke a questioning look.

Sasuke sighed, "Orochimaru is near and he left a letter. We need to keep Karashii under constant watch no matter what. Until she can return to Konoha that is, you also may want to increase security around the village perimeter if possible." He said hesitantly as he turned to watch the girls who seemed to be having a pretty serious conversation.

Kay moved so she could kneel next to Karashii's head after Sasuke got up. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me unless you really want to. I won't pry, you are my friend and that's all that matters to me." Kay took Karashii's hand and held it, "I'm just glad you will be okay."

Karashii gave Kay a weak smile and said, "I will only tell you if you want me to. If not then maybe later, okay? What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Karashii asked trying to change the subject.

Kakashi was keeping an eye on the girls but was prepared to protect anyone around him. Sasuke noticed this and looked at Gaara then back to Kakashi. Gaara saw Sasuke's shifting gaze and got the hint. He nodded and they both went to Kakashi's side, "What's wrong, Kakashi? Do you sense something nearby?" Gaara asked authoritatively, "If you'd rather, we can talk in my office. If you don't want the girls to hear that is." He added quietly leaning a little closer so only Kakashi and Sasuke could hear him.

Kakashi looked at the boys and waived his hand at them, "Hai, it's okay, just keeping a watchful eye on the girls. It's best to keep your guard up in situations like these, ne?" Kakashi turned a page in his book and looked back down.

Sasuke and Gaara just stared at each other and smiled at one another as they slowly went behind Kakashi and tried to get a glimpse at his book.

Kay nodded and turned away with a slight blush, "Well, I was thinking of going to the movies and out to dinner with… Gaara," She whispered but mumbled Gaara's name.

Kakashi smiled a bit at the boys and suddenly shut his book. Sasuke and Gaara cursed under their breath and stood back up to watch the girls.

Karashii barely heard who she was going with but she knew she heard it was Gaara. She sat up out of surprise and immediately tears started to sting her eyes as she let out a desperate, pained scream grabbing at her side as to try and stop the throbbing.

Kakashi shot up at the scream and rushed over to Karashii's side. Kay had turned to Karashii with wide eyes. She quickly hopped up and went to help Karashii back down onto the bed slowly. "Oh God, are you okay? What did I do, this is all my fault!" Sasuke was the first, besides Kay, to get to Karashii's side. He quickly put his hands on her back to help her back down as Kay let go and fell to her knees putting her head in her hands.

Gaara was soon behind Kay laying his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her it was alright. Sasuke stood as soon as Karashii was lying back down. He leaned over her, pushing her hair out of her face, "What happened, Kara, are you okay?"

Karashii had her eyes closed and was trying to catch her breath. She then smiled and looked over toward Kay, "I'm so happy for you, Kay. Go, have fun, you deserve it!" She then shifted her gaze to Gaara, "And if you dare hurt her, Kazekage-sama, there will be hell to pay." She said in a threatening tone, then started to giggle.

Sasuke's face went from worried, to confused, to complete understand then to amused as he looked up at Gaara, who was no blushing.

Kay wiped her eyes and let out a little giggle, "I'm sorry." Her face was now flushed a hot pink and she tried to bury her face in Gaara's chest.

Kakashi sighed, "Next time, Karashii, remember your injuries." He then went back to his seat and opened his book once again. He let out another sigh and mumbled under his breath, "Kids these days."

Karashii stuck her tongue out at Kakashi as he started walking away. She suddenly felt the bed shift and looked to see Sasuke sitting down, yet again, by her side. She then looked over to Kay and Gaara, "You don't want to be late, do you? Don't worry; I will personally kill Sasuke, here, if he does anything stupid." She said as she smiled at Kay and put a hand on Sasuke's knee. Gaara chuckled at Karashii and Sasuke shot a quick glare to Karashii, then Gaara but then his face went back to worried as he looked back at Karashii's side, which she was still holding. Kakashi rolled his eyes at Karashii and chuckled slightly.

Kay slowly pulled herself up and smiled slightly, "Well then, I guess we'll leave you guys here. We'll be back shortly, okay?" She then turned to Gaara, "Shall we go?"

Gaara took Kay's hand and led her out of the room, but not before trying to catch a look at Kakashi's book again. Kay chuckled at Gaara and pulled him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I have the rest of this story written, it will turn out to be about 11 chapters and I will be putting up an acknowledgments/thank you chapter in the end. I know that people are actually reading this but I don't know how you guys like it, so if you could please review and tell me how it is! I will be willing to change some things around in the ending if you don't like something that is already written.  
>Enough of my ramblings, on to Chapter 6!<p>

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto Sasuke would already be back and he would be trying to get his life together, he wouldn't have done most of the things he did either. I only own Karashii and my friend owns Kay...

* * *

><p>Karashii looked over to Sasuke who was glaring at her with a smirk on his face, "So, what was that about you wanting me to have your kids?" Karashii asked Sasuke as he got a shocked look on his face and blushed slightly. He looked over to Kakashi who just waved his hand at him, "Don't get me involved with this, it's your problem." He said as he turned another page in his book then looked over the top at Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, "You were the one who silenced me earlier, do you really care that I have this conversation with your… um… daughter, right in front of you?" He asked trying to figure out what to call Karashii in terms of Kakashi being her parent or not. Karashii just looked over at Kakashi as well, waiting for a response. She was now curious as to what his thought on the whole thing was.

Kakashi shut his book and thought on the matter. "If it's what you two want I won't oppose. Karashii's happiness is all I want, she definitely deserves it after everything she has, and is going through." Kakashi smiled at the two, "You have my blessing then."

Karashii was speechless; she wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything. Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a disbelieving look. Suddenly Sasuke started laughing, flat out laughing. Karashii had never heard him laugh for real, ever. It was a true laugh, one that comes from somewhere deep inside when you are truly happy. 'Is that how he really feels around me? Happy?' Karashii thought to herself as she looked up at Sasuke, completely shocked.

"Sorry, I don't have a ring yet, Kara. Don't worry, let's wait until you are fully healed before we make any wedding plans," Sasuke said then continued to laugh. Karashii could only smile at him; it hurt too much to laugh.

Kakashi just smiled and chuckled, "Just remember to wait 'till you're a little bit older." Sasuke looked over to Kakashi then back to Karashii, "Which part, the engagement or the kids?" He asked between laughs.

Karashii rolled her eyes and hit Sasuke's thigh as a warning for him to lay off the comments. He looked down at her with a warning look as he said, "Hey, don't do that unless you want something to come out of that little love tap." He then leaned over Karashii to kiss her, well, try to that is.

Kakashi cleared his throat again and glared at Sasuke as he glared back at Kakashi. "Wait on the marriage and the kids, and wait until she is healed would you?"

Karashii rolled her eyes, grabbed Sasuke around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Sasuke kissed back as he carefully leaned his hand on the opposite side of Karashii's face. They only broke apart when they heard Kakashi loudly clearing his throat again. Sasuke gently pushed Karashii's hair out of her face, smiling down at her. Karashii kept a hand on his cheek as she returned the smile.

* * *

><p>Karashii sat up on the bed, it was early in the morning but she needed to start building up her strength. It had been a few weeks since Sasuke stabbed her and she was starting to feel a lot better. So far the most she had done was walk around the Kazekage tower, but not without someone being there in case she lost her balance. She really didn't like that but Sasuke and Kakashi had both insisted it was for her own good. Karashii just couldn't believe they actually agreed on something!<p>

That morning Karashii felt the best she had since the stabbing, so she slowly stood up and started to get ready for the day. Once she got dressed she realized she was really hungry. She walked over to the door to head down the hall to the kitchen. She quickly opened the door only to see Sasuke standing in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as she tried to pass him.

"I'm hungry, I was going to go to the kitchen to get something to eat," she said still trying to get passed him. Sasuke rolled his eyes led Karashii back into the room.

"First I need to change your bandages, doctor's orders," he said as she sighed and went back over to the bed. She lay down and got ready for Sasuke to put the cold lotion on the almost healed wound. It didn't hurt that much, but she could still feel it if she moved the wrong way.

Sasuke carefully lifted Karashii's shirt and started to take off the old bandages. Once they were off he looked at the almost nonexistent wound, "Does it even still hurt? 'Cause I think it can go uncovered. It needs to breathe anyway; at least that's what I hear about this kind of thing."

Karashii laughed slightly as she put her shirt back down herself. "I agree with you, Sasuke. It doesn't really hurt anymore, so I shall try to go with it uncovered," she said as she sat up, giving him a warm smile. "Did you eat anything yet? I think I remember seeing a tomato in the kitchen yesterday, it may still be there! Do you want me to cut it up for you?" She didn't even wait for his answer as she jumped out of the bed and rushed toward the kitchen.

Sasuke shook his head and laughed slightly. 'Damn, her amount of energy. There are times I wonder how I can keep up,' he thought to himself as he stood and cleaned up the bandages. He then washed his hands and went to meet Karashii in the kitchen.

Karashii was already cutting up the tomato, humming a song she heard many parents sing to their children around Konoha when Sasuke came in. He slowly and quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She just smiled as she continued humming while making their breakfast.

"My mother used to sing that to me when I was little," Sasuke said when Karashii finished the song as she felt him step a little closer. His hands gently slid down her arms until he was holding her hands, following along with her actions. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she just continued to work. Karashii and Sasuke both knew Kakashi was watching them from the doorway and as he walked away they heard him say, "Kids these days." Karashii giggled as Sasuke smirked.

Finally Karashii finished making their breakfast and she placed the knife down on the cutting board. Sasuke turned his head slightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Karashii turned her head as she slowly turned her body in Sasuke's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a gentle kiss. Sasuke gladly returned it, placing his hands on Karashii's lower back. Just as Sasuke went to pull her closer and deepen the kiss Karashii gently placed her hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed back a little.

Karashii broke the kiss and looked away. Sasuke looked at her a little concerned, "What's wrong, Kara?" He said as he placed his hand under her chin and tried to turn her head so she would look at him. Karashii just shook her head causing him to withdraw his hand, "I just don't think I deserve you. I mean, I have a really bad temper, mostly because of this damned demon. I've hurt you more times than either of us can count, mostly physically but emotionally too. And on top of everything I'm not attractive at all and, well you have always had girls chasing after you. Everyone tries to keep their distance from me. No one really wants to get close to me, physically or emotionally. Even though they don't know about the demon I feel like everyone knows every secret about me." She said, her voice cracking with the last sentence.

Sasuke sighed, "Do you trust me, Karashii?" He asked trying to turn her head again, this time succeeding and looking right into her eyes. Karashii had tears that were just about to spill over as she nodded her head. Sasuke smiled at her as he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away a stray tear that made its way down her cheek. He then picked her up and threw here over his shoulder.

Karashii giggled and started struggling against his grip. "Hey, keep that up and I may just drop you," he said as he pretended to almost drop her. She let out a scream as he laughed and carried her into the nearest guest bedroom. He stopped in front of a full length mirror and placed her down so she was facing him. He gently put his hand over her eyes as he turned her to face the mirror. "Now, when I uncover your eyes I want you to tell me exactly what you see," he whispered into her ear. Karashii bit her bottom lip and nodded once.

Sasuke took a step back as he uncovered her eyes. He kept his hands firmly on her arms as she took a few moments to scan over her body, starting with her legs and ending with her neck. She left her face out of the entire thing knowing it would take a lot more to get over her thoughts on the way her face looked.

She sighed and looked away from her reflection, "All I can see is a fat, ugly orphan who can't do anything for herself and always relies on others to help her fight her battles. I also see a monster that will never go away, locked deep inside her. It only comes out sometimes but when it appears it takes her over and she can't get rid of it without help from others." She said trying to turn around, but Sasuke kept his firm grip on her arms.

Sasuke moves forward so she can feel his body right up against hers and he leans over to her ear. "Look again, beyond the outside. When I look at you I see the most beautiful girl ever who has a huge heart that is always willing to forgive. I see years of pain and torment hidden by the kindness and love you show others. I also see the perfect, most caring girl who will make a great mother one day. I see the girl of my dreams, who I may consider to help me when it comes time to rebuild my clan," he whispered in her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck which sent chills down her spine. Once he said all this she looked at his reflection only to see he was completely serious about everything he just said.

She then looked back at herself, this time including her face, and studied her features very carefully. Suddenly she gasped, "I see it now! Most of it anyways, and these gloves that I've always found as a symbol of weakness are really a symbol of who I am and who I'm destined to be! I see how it is alright for others to help sometimes, I also shouldn't let my demon get in the way of anything, especially not our relationship. I also shouldn't let any creepy snake pedophile get in the way, no matter if he was my 'creator' or not! I am always willing to forgive, sometimes too easily, mostly because I know I've done things I'm not so proud of, and I only treat others how I've always wanted to be treated!" She smiled turning to face Sasuke, which he now let her, and gave him a hug, resting her head on his chest.

"Now that is the Karashii I fell in love with! I really do love you, Karashii," Sasuke said giving her a kiss on the top of her head. He stayed there for a few moments when he realized he needed to talk to her about something important.

Sasuke sighed as he picked up Karashii's head to look right into her eyes. "Kara, I need to talk to you, it is kinda really important and you may want Kay with you while I tell you," he said trying to search her eyes for the answer of how to bring up the issue.

"Hai," She sighed as she headed out the door towards Kay's room. "Are you okay?" Karashii asked in a concerned tone looking up at Sasuke.

"I'll explain everything once you have Kay," He said looking straight ahead. Karashii could feel a knot beginning to form in the pit of her stomach as she knocked on Kay's door, trying to hold back the tears.


End file.
